Ise White
by the evil angel
Summary: Just a normal boring day. Just like any other the last 53 years or at least that was what I thought it would be. But no, of course not. Today was the day that would shake my world and make buried memories surface once again…….


_my first story ;D and im sorry beforehand for my crappie english and grammar ;)_

_Hope you will like it and enjoy/ theevilangel _

* * *

**Ise White**

Just a normal boring day. Just like any other the last 53 years or at least that was what I thought it would be. But no, of course not. Today was the day that would shake my world and make buried memories surface once again…….

* * *

The woman sitting in the empty classroom sighed and checked the time. She had come early to check some tests and now she was done but it was still half an hour before the students would start to drop in. She looked out through the window and smiled absentmindly, obviously lost in memories. She was the new hot teacher at east high in Bridger, Washington. It was a small rainy town, perfect for her. In the few months she has been in Bridger, has she grown quite attached to its unchangeable streets and the kind and innocent people. When she first came here, the students thought she was weird and almost scary, with her black clothes, long sleeved shirts and gloves that she never took of. The fact that she never ate or seemed to hate the sun, was also things that triggered the making of a lot of stories and rumours about her. She remembered one time, when she was invited with some students to eat in the cafeteria with them and she couldn't say no, because even the teachers had become suspicious. So to kill those rumours, she ate with them and played human, smiling and joking. The students were completely shocked and the rumours stopped, but not for long. Some girls could swear that they had seen her on the girls toilet, puking.

Maybe I will come back here in 60 years or so, the woman thought with a smile playing on her lips. Suddenly the half an hour had past and she heard a light knock on the classroom door.

"Come in", she called softly. The door opened and a short old lady with gray curls walked in.

"Good day miss White" said the lady with a bright smile on her face.

"Good day Mrs. Sanders, what brings you here?" Miss White said and chuckled.

"O yeah, I was just going to tell you that you got six new students and wondered if you could show them around?"

"O sure, are they coming today?"

"Yes, their dad got a job at the hospital so they moved here just a week ago" Mrs Sanders said and turned to leave. "And yeah they are the Cullen's, not that there are any other new students but" she said with a last smile before walking out the door.

When she had left the smile on the woman's face faltered fast. Just my dammed luck right, she chuckled darkly whit a pained expression.

The classroom was full with students and the lesson had just begun, when THEY walked in. There they were, Alice still the small hyperactive pixie. Jasper, calm with a smile playing on his lips, with an arm around his wife and beside him Emmet, big as always and the beautiful Rosalie protective in his arms. And then the two last to enter, Edward hand in hand with a beautiful brown haired girl. The woman felt a sting of pain in her none beating heart and thought darkly, calm and beautiful, he hasn't changed at all, I'm lucky I was warned. After all I'm not sure I would have kept my mask seeing them just like that, happy and HE with someone else who probably is his wife.

"You must be the Cullen's" she said with a smile. "I'm your homeroom teacher Ise White."

"Yes", Alice said staring at her intensively, "I'm Alice and this is my brothers Jasper, Emmet, Edward and my sisters Rosalie and Maria" pointing at them as she said their names. "Sorry but do I know you?" The others stared at her with surprise and then eyed Ise carefully.

She recognizes me, Ise thought surprised, no that's impossible after all I've changed so much.

"No, I don't think so, after all I've never met you before so….," ise said faking amusement.

"Yeah of course, sorry it was just a feeling I got", Alice said slightly embarrassed. And quickly apolitically looked at her siblings who all were looking at her concerning.

"Please seat yourself", Ise said pointing at empty chairs.

* * *

Ise´s POV

"What a strange day, I thought. I must have the worst luck in the world to meet them after so long time, almost at the day since he left me there all alone in the forest with a broken heart beyond repair. But I have changed a lot since then, both on the outside and on the inside, I thought and looked at mine reflection in the window. Raising a hand to my hair, once brown and curly but now pitch black and straight. And then the eyes, white as snow with an almost unnoticed swirl of gold but the strangest thing with them was that they hadn't any irises,. Those eyes that would make people scream and shout "monster", if she wasn´t wearing contacts. And also the face had changed a lot in time, that innocent heart shaped face had gone pale and lost every sign of imperfection, like a perfect doll face void of any feeling. But the biggest change that manage to make her completely unrecognizable was the color of her skin, once white but now brown, the color of chocolate with a drop of gold in it.

The girl they once knew was simply gone, dead, only fading memories.

O hell that's a good thing after all, it would only get messy if they found out it was me. I better play my part to not raise suspicion. Standing up and taking my things I hurried out of the empty classroom.

I locked the front door and started walking towards my motorcycle, it is bright red and doesn't look a day old, and over the years it's become one of my most precious things. A sleek silver Volvo is parked beside it and the Cullen's silently standing beside, admiring it.

"Shouldn't you have gone home by now the school ended hours ago?" I asked.

"This motorcycle is amazing, I have never seen anything like it", Rosalie said, ignoring my question.

"Where did you buy it?" Emmet asked.

"I'm afraid that you can't buy it anywhere, a friend built it for me from scratch many years ago.

"I guess you wouldn't sell it? Rosalie asked hopefully.

"No, I won't, not for all the money in the world", I answered, with a sad smile. But don't tell me you were waiting here to discuss my motorcycle?" I said and raised an eyebrow.

"No actually we wondered if you would like to come home to us and meet our parents, they want to meet you and discuss some things" Alice said.

"O, of course, that's understandable." Come on, you must do it sooner or later, best to get it over with." Should we go then" I said, faking _a_ smile.

* * *

_Review and tell me what you think :D would love to now how i could make it better ;)_


End file.
